


Words, words, words

by Forever_Forgotten22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Forgotten22/pseuds/Forever_Forgotten22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This can also be found on my deviantart by the same name.</p></blockquote>





	Words, words, words

It hadn't even been 2 Earth sweeps or whatever the humans call them when everyone seemed to just get more insane then usual from all the waiting, and just reflecting on the past. Well all except one troll. Terezi Pyrope. In fact this is who a certain Cancer troll was looking for. He just had to know her secret, how the hell did she manage to stay so calm and in her own way sane. It didn't take long to find her since the Libra's most frequented area was Can Town and that just so happened to be where she was. 

Scritch scritch scritch. 

Her chalk was being led across the ground to form various figures, or what seemed to be figures anyways. The noise paused as the female trolls nose twitched and a small smile appeared on her face. "Oh no, don't start this shit again. I am not here to help you build your stupid Can Town. That's Striders job." Karkat said looking over to her. "I wanted to know how the fuck you've managed not to lose your sanity through all of this shit." 

"Sanity? You can't lose something you never had..."

Scritch scritch scritch.

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my deviantart by the same name.


End file.
